Eugie
Eugie is a minor character in Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2. He is the son of Aujean and is one of the first people that Kat meets after awakening in the slums of Hekseville. History Eugie is first seen during a Gravity Storm that is pulling everything towards it. However, Kat saves him from the storm. Later, along with his father, Aujean, he complained and accused Kat of destroying their house. After recovering the lost part of Auldnoir from the rift plane, Eugie's father can be interacted with, along with comments from Eugie. They appear to no longer be mad at Kat for destroying the house and talk about Pleajeune. At one point, he and his father talk Kat into getting a job as a maid in order to pay them back for destroying their house. When they learn that Kat had given her earnings to someone else, Eugie threatens to throw an tantrum to convince her to give him the same treatment. It is shown later on, nearing the end of the game that Aujean and Eugie have made up with Kat by being friendly with her and giving her ice-cream as a free treat. Gravity Rush 2 Eugie has grown up into a teenager and is seen working alongside his dad at their ice cream stand. He is the first person to recognize Kat when she returns to Hekseville, despite the three year time gap. By the end of the game, it is revealed that he was accepted into Arquebus Academy after one of his friends convinced him that it was important for his future to go to school. After the side mission "Spirit of a Man", Eugie will appear nearby and Kat can speak to him, only to reveal that her attempts to keep his father off of the liquor were ultimately fruitless, to which Kat replies: "I guess some people never change..." Personality Eugie seems to inherit some of his dad's personality traits, though he tends hide it more. He is sometimes just as rude and demanding as Aujean, and is not above going along with his dad's money making schemes even if said schemes are legally questionable. He, along with his father, is also two-faced as he is willing to hand Kat over to the authorities for (possibly) selfish reasons. He can be very forward at times, telling things as they are in the bluntest manner possible, like outright stating that Kat is "no longer relevant" when she returns to Hekseville. Like his father, Eugie will blame Kat for their misfortunes, even if they weren't directly Kat's fault. It won't matter if Kat was trying to help them, or if circumstances made their lives tougher, Eugie will continue to make her feel guilty without lending an ear to an explanation if she tries to give one. Appearances Gravity Rush * Episode 1 - From Oblivion * He and his father can be spoken to after finishing Episode 6 - The Lost City. * Maid DLC Episode 1 - A Time to Play * He and his father appear again just before starting Episode 20 - An Unguarded Moment. Gravity Rush 2 * Episode 13 - Alone Again * Episode 27 - Black Cat * An Angel Named Double-Cross * Spirit of a Man Trivia * Though it isn't known how old he is, because of the time gaps in Kat's absence from Hekseville, Eugie has aged 5 years between the beginning of Gravity Rush and the end of Gravity Rush 2. His successful enrolment at Arquebus Academy suggests that he is at least 13 years old. Photos 2012-09-29-2125471.jpg GRAVITY RUSH™ 2_20180718194144.jpg|One of Eugie's dialogue portraits Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2